


The Dance

by E350tb



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, Friendship, School Dances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23035681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E350tb/pseuds/E350tb
Summary: School AU. Steven is nervous as the couple's dance approaches.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	The Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaptainJZH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJZH/gifts).



> Thanks as always to [realfakedoors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/realfakedoors/pseuds/realfakedoors). Her fics are a miracle.

** The Dance **

Peedee was amazed at how nervous Steven suddenly was about dancing. 

Most of the kids at his middle school had been panicking all week, but Steven, as someone who loved dancing and parties of all kinds, had been looking forward to it. He turned up in Greg’s van in a big, shiny pink tie, had already broken it down to some goofy eighties pop song on the floor, and had talked to just about everyone at least once.

But as the time for the _couples_ dance grew closer, his friend had begun to sweat, growing increasingly agitated. As he stood with Peedee, Connie and Jeff, he shot worried glances in all directions - but especially towards Connie.

Surely, Peedee thought, if anyone could ask someone to dance, it was outgoing, cheerful, excitable old Steven.

“Hey, Peedee?” Peedee looked up. Steven had walked over to him, his face glistening in the dim light.

“Yeah?”

“Can we go outside for a sec?”

Peedee nodded, leading Steven out. They tried to slip out without anyone noticing and nearly made it, but Peedee winced as Connie glanced after them as they stepped out into the yard. He quickly shot her a somewhat awkward thumbs-up before they were out of sight.

“What’s up?” he asked, his teeth chattering a little in the cold air.

Steven took a deep breath.

“How do I ask a girl to dance?” he asked.

Peedee blinked.

“Dude, you’re asking _me_ this?” he said flatly. “You… _do_ remember I like guys, right?”

Steven frowned. “Oh, sorry Peedee, I shouldn’t…”

Peedee chuckled and put a hand on his shoulder. “It’s a joke, Steven, I know what you mean.”

Steven opened his mouth, but Peedee cut him off.

“You’ve gotta _breathe_ first, man,” he said. “Come on, do it with me. In… out… in… out…”

After a little breathing, Steven raised an eyebrow.

“You learned that from me.”

Peedee chuckled. “Yep,” he nodded. “But it worked, didn’t it? Now, tell me what you’re afraid of?”

Steven rubbed his arm.

“I might embarrass myself.”

“Steven, you went in for Book Week dressed in a cardboard Thomas the Tank Engine suit,” replied Peedee. “If that didn’t embarrass you, this won’t, I promise you.”

“Okay, fine,” nodded Steven, his face turning red. “I might embarrass Connie.”

“How?” Peedee asked.

“I can’t slow dance well,” replied Steven.

“Yeah,” replied Peedee. “Neither can she. Or anyone here. We’re in _middle school_ , even _eye_ contact is uncomfortable. But that’s not the point—the _point_ is you want to dance because you want to show someone how you feel about ‘em, right?”

“So why aren’t you and Jeff gonna dance?”

“You kidding? _Us_? Slow dancing? Fudge that noise,” said Peedee flatly. “We’re gonna go home and watch Steel Man. That’s how we do the whole intimacy thing… plus, Jeff thinks Steel Man’s hot, so…”

“Only Jeff?” asked Steven, smiling.

Now it was Peedee’s turn to turn bright red.

“Nah, I get it, he’s a dreamboat,” nodded Steven.

His smile faded.

“But Connie’s so confident, and I-”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa.” Peedee raised his hands and shook his head. “I’ve _talked_ to her, Steven. She is every bit as terrified as you are. This isn’t even the first time I’ve come out here.”

Steven’s brow raised quizically as Peedee continued.

“She came out while you were dancing to Wumbo No. 5,” he said. “She said she wanted to go home, because you were having so much fun and she thought she’d cramp your style.”

“What style?”

“Yeah, I know,” nodded Peedee. “And I told her how you’d feel if she just left, you know? How you’d be upset because you didn’t get to dance. And then she asked me what’d happen if she _did_ stay and something went wrong, and then I waffled on a bunch ‘cause I couldn’t think of an answer, and then…”

He shrugged.

“...I guess I told her she’d never know if she didn’t try.”

He offered Steven a small smile.

“Maybe it’ll be terrible. Maybe it’ll be amazing. Maybe it’ll be both.”

Steven nodded slowly.

“I won’t know until I try.”

“ _Alright, dancers, find your partners, because tonight’s slow dance is about to begin!_ ”

“I gotta go!”

Steven swung round, racing into the auditorium. Peedee smiled, waiting for a few seconds for the music to start playing before glancing back inside.

They were at the centre of the dancefloor, her hands on his shoulders and his on her waist, swaying slowly to the opening bars of the song. They were a little out of key with the music, and they were both blushing furiously, but they smiled as they took in each other’s presence. There was a faint glow from under Steven’s shirt, and Peedee wondered if he’d be seeing a fusion by the end of the night.

In any case, it looked to him like everything was going to work out.

...except…

“Wait, are they playing _Careless Whisper?!_ Do they even know what it’s _about?!_ ”

** The End **


End file.
